Winter's Magic
by Ziarea
Summary: Years have passed since the Frozen incident in Arendelle, and everyone has long since accepted Elsa for who she was. But when an old traitor re-emerges with the promise of deadly revenge, Elsa realizes that it might take everything she has to save the people she loves.
1. Chapter 1: The Years After

CHAPTER ONE

Anna laughed gaily as she fell back onto the soft blanket of snow that covered the ground. "Come on, Elsa! Make a snow angel!"

Elsa chucked. "As you wish, dear sister." Lifting a hand gracefully into the air, a shower of glistening sparkles fell upon the snow below and a beautiful snow angel began to take form.

"Wow…" Anna whistled in awe as she stared at the intricately crafted icy wings and elegant body. You're getting real good at this!"

Elsa blushed. "I've had lots of practice. After all, it has already been three years…"

Three years.

Three years since she had accidentally revealed her powers to the world. Three years since she had finally learnt to accept them as a blessing rather than a curse.

"Has it really been that long?" Anna wondered aloud as the smile faded from her lips. "That Hans is due to be released from prison soon...isn't he?"

"Yes, unfortunately so..." Elsa sat on the snow beside her, her long icy blue dress trailing behind her. "How have things been between you and Kristoff? I believe your honeymoon went really well."

"Oh, it was great!" Anna stood up bouncing excitedly, her auburn hair waving in the wind as the awkward silence was effectively dispelled. "We trekked through this forest and saw the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen! And the flowers and trees were just so beautiful. After Christmas in Arendelle, we're gonna go for another honeymoon—and this time, we're climbing the Austre Mountain to see the northern lights!"

Elsa gave an amused laughed. "Another? You both have already had like, _eight_ honeymoons!"

"I know right? So what's the harm in having another?" Anna grinned innocently.

"No harm at all!" Olaf cried out suddenly, bounding out from the little igloo that Elsa has specially crafted for him. "May I come along with you guys _this _time?" Standing before Anna, he gazed at her with hopeful eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Olaf!" Anna giggled. "Honeymoons are only special moments for the both of us! Even Sven isn't allowed along. Sorry, little guy."

A faraway expression took over his face. "Oh…if only I had a little snowlady to go on honeymoons with me…"

Elsa laughed. "See that snowlady over there? She can keep you company!"

"Dawww…is she for me?!" Olaf waddled over to the snow angel. "She's absolutely _beautiful!_" Tiptoeing, he reached out to give the snow angel a little hug.

Elsa laughed amusedly. "Sorry Olaf. I'll make you another snowlady that will be the perfect fit for you next time."

There was a short silence, as Anna smiled at her sister. Elsa had changed a lot over the years, and the initial cold and distant demeanour she once held strong was fading. She was becoming more kind and compassionate these days.

"I think Olaf has probably found his 'true love'," Anna laughed, expecting a smile from her sister. But when she saw the subtle pursing of Elsa's lips, the smile faded from her own face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no…" Elsa gazed down at her hands. "It's just that…all of you have already found someone you love...someone that will always stay by your side. Even Sven has found his own girlfriend, hasn't he? But..." she closed her eyes. "I have yet to find mine. And I may never find anyone that can actually _love _someone who has such an icy heart."

Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You may have frosty powers, Elsa," she began gently, but firmly. "But your heart was never cold. One day…when the time is right…you will find him. Trust me."

"Since when did my little sister become so philosophical?" Elsa smiled back at her sister. "But…thank you." Elsa continued to stare at her slender fingers, the hands that could create life—as well as be the harbinger of death. She didn't want to admit it, but every time she was all alone with her thoughts, she was lonely—lonely in ways that words could not even explain. She had been waiting for so long, but no one had ever expressed any love toward her. If anything, they only loved the things she could create with her powers. Elsa had—sadly—almost accepted the fact that perhaps, no one would ever come to love her.

But deep down, she still hoped that Anna was right.

* * *

In a dank and musty dungeon far away from Arendelle, a dishevelled man sat quietly on the cold stone bench. How long it had been since the Frozen incident, he did not know—but he did know that it would soon be time when he would regain his freedom. He gazed out the glassy panes, at the blanket of snow that covered the fields.

"Hans?" a monotone voice called out. "You're free to go now." A set of feet stalked briskly towards him, and the heavy metal chains that bound his wrists were finally freed. Cringing, he caressed the red skin where the chains had rubbed it raw. "Here..." the guard handed him a set of new winter clothes. "Winter's here now, so you'll be needing these."

"Thanks," Hans accepted the clothes from the guard "Where's the way to the kingdom?"

The guard snorted. "After word of what you did got out, did you really think you would be welcome back there?"

Hans froze, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You're no longer deemed worthy of the title of _prince._ Your brother has long since ascended the throne, Hans."

"But _I _was the one due to be king!"

"Not any more. Anyway, please leave now, Hans. I haven't got all day." The guard gestured toward door impatiently. "One word of advice: You might want to try heading over to the blacksmith shop. You'd pick up some real handy skills there." Hans glared at the guard angrily. Who was he to command him what to do? But...what choice did he have? Sighing, he slipped on the winter attire and stalked out of the dungeon.

Gazing at the endless blanket of white that seemed to stretch endlessly into the horizon, he cringed. Winter! Of all seasons, why did it have to be _winter? A _deepening hatred and anger welled up in his heart. Who were they, to condemn him to such a fate? He _was _a prince after all! Clenching his fist, he recalled the two sisters that were responsible for his present predicament. _It's all their fault,_ he thought bitterly. The rage built up inside him, until all he could see was red. _They will pay. I will make them pay._

**To be continued!**

* * *

A/N: This will be my first romance/action fic, so honest criticism and comments is greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

CHAPTER TWO

Hans trudged up the pathway, his sodden boots sinking into the snow-covered ground with each step. A blistering wind whipped across his face, and he shuddered. Wrapping his coat tighter around his body, he muttered a stream of curses under his breath. _New winter clothes! Yeah right—they seemed more like old unwanted rags. _Despite the intense resentment that still lurked within his heart, the initial anger he had felt was slowly fading away—mostly because of the cold and hunger that was assaulting him relentlessly. He was determined to find the palace; he was not just about to simply take that guard's words at face value. Despite all that had happened…he _was _part of the family after all.

As he reached the top of the hill, he stopped short, studying the scenery around him. Slowly, in bits and pieces, his memory was coming back to him…he recognized this place. This was _his_ tow—and the palace was just somewhere ahead. A small bubble of hope built up within his heart. _Maybe, just for once, they will be willing to help me. _Determinedly, he plodded on as quickly as his feet could allow him.

It was only after a torturous half an hour did he finally find himself standing at the palace gates—mere feet away from the place he once called home. He reached out to grip the metallic bars, wincing as the sharp cold bit through the thin gloves.

"Sir, is there something we can help you with?" a voice called out. Hans glanced up to see two palace guards stride toward him.

"I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Please open the gates," he tried, staring at the guards in the eye.

"Hans?" a guard said in surprise, peering at him. "You don't look like him at all."

Hans felt his heart skip a beat. _Did they not recognize him? _A sense of wild desperation overcame him.

"Look—if you could call my brothers out, they would recognize me."

The guard snorted. "Begone with you! As if the King has so much time on his hands to be bothered with peasants like you." Without waiting for Hans to protest, the guard turned and stalked back to the palace.

The remaining guard studied Hans quietly. "It would be best for you to leave. If you truly are who you proclaim to be...your crime in Arendelle has not yet been forgotten. Your brothers have decided it would be best for you not to return."

Hans felt the anger build up inside him again, but he quickly calmed himself down. "Hasn't my years of imprisonment been enough? What more do they want?"

"That's just it…they want nothing more to do with Hans." The guard smiled at Hans sympathetically. "I'll have to leave now."

Hans watched him go. The rage inside him was building up, more intensely than ever before. Vividly, he recalled the times he was left all alone as his parents fussed over his other brothers. The rude names they had called him so many times. The looks of disdain and contempt on the faces of the people of Arendelle, as he was bound and caged like an animal to be sent back to the Southern Isles.

_They can't do this to me. I'll show them...I'll show them! Once I have my revenge...they'll be sorry they ever messed with me. _Hans clenched his fists tightly into balls. _But If I want my revenge, I would have to exact it some other way. _

He recalled the words of the prison guard. _You might want to try heading over to the blacksmith shop. You'd pick up some real handy skills there._ Perhaps there was some truth in them? Slowly but surely, a plan began to form in his mind. He stared at the row of shops just down the street, at the third house where the old blacksmith lived.

Turning away once again from the home he once belonged to but was never truly a part of, Hans started down the pathway. He stopped in front of the blacksmith's shop and rapped lightly on the door. Upon the third knock, the door creaked open. The blacksmith stared at Hans through thick-rimmed glasses.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

_He doesn't recognize me either, _Hans realized. _I must look terrible now. _It was just as well; this could work to his advantage. "I would like to be your apprentice."

The blacksmith paused, before narrowing his eyes. "Why, lad? Why now?"

"I... I've…lost my home." He bowed his head slightly. "I wish to pick up a skill so I can earn enough money to find another."

The blacksmith regarded him with initial shock, which quickly turned into pity. "Why, poor fellow! Come on in, and have a rest, and we can talk about everything else later. Two's a company, as they say...you are welcome to stay here if you want to. This blasted winter season's the worst I've seen," The blacksmith gestured for Hans to enter the shop. "Hope you don't mind the mess. Haven't had visitors in a long time so I didn't bother cleaning up."

"Thank you...thank you so much!" Hans bowed again, before slinking into the shop.

He gazed around the room, eyeing the collection of pots and pans that lined the north wall.

"It looks perfect, Sir." _This was going to be too easy. _

The blacksmith flashed a toothy smile. "Name's Nien, lad. Make yourself comfortable here while I brew us a nice cup of tea. It isn't much, but it will keep you warm."

"You're too kind, Nien..." Hans smiled politely. "But that sounds great."

"Heh, don't mention it...it's nothing!"

He watched Nien enter the small kitchen. As soon as his back was turned, Hans sprung into action. Briskly, he strode toward the north wall and studied the equipment in detail.

_Oh, Nien...thank you for being so _kind _and_ trusting_..._

* * *

As Nien busied himself with the tea, he heard the unmistakable sound of a door creak shut.

"Lad?"

He was greeted by silence.

Peering out, he scanned the room. _Where'd he go? _Nien scratched his head.

He failed to realize that some items were missing from his collection.

**To be continued! **

* * *

A/N: Yeap, Hans is still as evil as he was before- though the years in prison have made him more bitter and angry. I'm not really sure if I got his character right, but I hope I did! As always, critisicm/comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated :)

In the next chapter...Hans comes face to face with the sisters!

And heads up, I'll be starting work on Tuesday so...I'll try to churn out another chapter during the weekends! Updates after that may come slower, but I'll do my level best :)


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

CHAPTER THREE

_If only I had someone who really understood, I wouldn't feel so alone._

Beneath Elsa's palms, tiny icicles began to form on the snow. She took in a deep breath. _Focus. Calm down. _Though the years of meditation had been of great assistance in helping her control her powers, a tiny fraction of them would still escape whenever emotions got the better of her. As Elsa's breathing slowed back to normal, the ice slowly stopped forming. She breathed a sigh of relief. _That's better. _She watched as Anna endearingly caressed the golden locket Kristoff.

"I miss Kristoff..." Anna said quietly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't it only been two days?"

Anna buried her face in her hands and gave an exaggerated moan. "It feels like two _years!_"

"But he's going to be away for two weeks, Anna," Elsa shook her head in amusement. "He was recruited to deliver ice to the neighboring towns, which would take some time."

Anna sighed. "I _know._ But I wish I could go along with him..."

"You know you can't, Anna. It's against the rules—you're a princess! You can't be seen engaging in men's work," Elsa chided gently. "He will be fine. After all, he will be home in time for Christmas."

Anna nodded dreamily. "I know...And when he returns...it's going to be _perfect_!"

Outside, in Arendelle, a small crowd began to huddle around something they could not see.

"Something's going on down there," Elsa realized. "Guards!"

Two palace guards quickly strode toward Elsa. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Something is happening there. Watch the palace while I investigate." Elsa ordered, before heading toward the town.

"I'm coming along too!" Anna said quickly, not wanting to miss out on whatever had caused the stir in Arendelle.

* * *

The townsfolk gathered around a dirty, unkempt man. "Who are you?"

"I...I'm just a blacksmith," the man stammered. " I..."

"What's going on here?" a loud, authoritative voice called out. The crowd gasped inwardly, and immediately parted, making way for Elsa and Anna.

"My queen...this man..." one lady began, her voice trailing of as she pointed.

Elsa and Anna eyes fell upon the crumpled figure on the street.

The man weakly raised his head to face the sisters, as they took in his bearded face. "Please...I...I..." he collapsed once more, unconscious.

Elsa made it to his side in quick strides. "Anna, get the guards here!" Anna nodded, dashing back to the palace without a word.

Elsa bent forward to study the man's sunken face. For a moment, she almost thought she recognized him, before she brushed that thought aside. _What happened to you?_

Within minutes, Anna returned with a couple of guards, who were carrying a stretcher. As the townsfolk watched on, the guards hoisted the unconscious man up onto the stretcher, carrying him into the palace.

Elsa turned to face the gathered crowd. "What happened here?"

"I noticed this man heading toward the castle," the same lady explained. "He appeared to be limping...but before I could do anything, he just collapsed onto the ground."

Elsa nodded thoughtfully. "I see...well, you're all free to leave now. I'll see what we can do for him."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," the crowd bowed respectfully before dispersing to resume their duties.

Elsa watched them go, before turning to follow Anna back into the palace.

* * *

Hans felt a damp cloth wet his face. He tried moving, but realized he could not. Strangely enough, he felt...warm. To his left, his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of crackling firewood. _Where am I? _Vaguely, he recalled the bitter cold biting into his skin, just...moments? Or was it hours? For the life of him, he could not remember. _What happened? _His mind hurt to think and his body ached. Silently, he berated himself for not taking some coats from the blacksmith's shop...but at least he was warm now.

Wait...What? _Warm? _His eyes flew open.

For a moment, his disoriented mind did not recognize the bright blue eyes staring right back at him.

"You're awake," Elsa smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Hans was about to blurt out something stupid but he stopped himself in time. _Don't blow your cover now. Remember...they don't know who you are! _Instead, he offered Elsa a confused expression. "Where am I?"

"You're in Arendelle Castle. I'm Queen Elsa."

"M...My Queen!" Hans cried, scrambling to bow before her. Elsa placed a gentle arm on his chest, preventing him from rising.

"No need for formalities, sir. You need to rest and regain your strength."

Hans settled back down in bed. "My Queen...Why are you the one caring of me?"

"Princess Anna once said I was acting too regal and reserved toward the townsfolk. I'm trying to change that." Elsa smiled. "Who are you anyway? And where are you from?"

"I...I'm Fraser. Fraser Dolores, from Summerton." Hans bowed his head slightly, silently thanking his lucky stars for the name he just came up with. "I have come to sell the remaining of my belongings...you see, I lost almost everything, including my home, to a snowstorm just a few weeks ago." He closed his eyes, willing a few tears to fall. "My...family didn't..._couldn't_ make it out, when the roof collapsed. I'm the only one left..."

Elsa regarded him in sympathy. "That's terrible, Fraser...I know what it feels like to be alone. To have lost everything that means the world to you." Elsa paused, as there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Anna enter.

"He's awake?" Anna asked, looking at the man settled in the couch.

"Yes, he is...but he is still weak," Elsa replied. "There's something I have to tell you." Taking Anna's hand, she pulled Anna aside toward the far corner of the room.

"What happened?" Anna questioned curiously.

"He's homeless now. Lost his family too," Elsa whispered, as Anna's eyes widened in shock.

"That's terrible..."

"I know."

Anna gazed at the man. "Do you think we can help him?"

"How? We can't bring back the things he lost."

"But we _can _give him a place to stay, at least for now." Anna said."Surely we can't just send him out in _this_ cold! And we can't impose on the people of Arendelle."

Elsa pondered Anna's suggestion. Could they really trust this stranger? Elsa studied the fragile form that rested in the makeshift bed. _He looks harmless enough. And Anna's right. _

She nodded slowly. "Perhaps we can make some arrangements..."

* * *

Hans strained to hear the conversation of the sisters, but for the life of him, he could not make out what they were saying. Occasionally, they would steal a few glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. _What are they doing? _After what seemed like forever, the two sisters finally walked back toward him.

Elsa gazed down at Hans. "You said you don't have a home now...so will you be willing to stay here for now, until winter is over?"

Anna nodded. "You can take the guest room! But as a general rule, we would have to monitor your movements. Hope you don't mind."

_Live _here_? Inside _the castle_?_ Hans could not believe his ears. _This is better than I thought. _"I...I can't impose on you like this!"

"Take it as a favour," Anna beamed. "After all, we could really make do with another helper for the Christmas party!"

"Then...thank you. Thank you so much!" He bowed his head once more.

"It's set then," Elsa smiled. "We have other matters to see to now. Rest well."

Hans watched the sisters leave. _For all her powers, she doesn't recognize me at all. _Hans suppressed a snort. He studied the room they had left him in—coincidentally, he realized, the very same room he had left Anna to die in those years ago. _If only she _did_ die._

But that was in the past. It didn't matter, not anymore; he had much to look forward to. For the first time in forever, he drifted into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of the destruction of the Arendelle.

At long last, the first steps of his scheme were into play.

**To be continued! **

* * *

A/N: Edited and updated on 14/12/13

Response to reviewers time! Sorry I didn't acknowledge you guys until now :(

Becca, Swag Boy Jim, MaryValentineWong: Thank you so much! Your comment is real sweet :) And I'm really happy you like my story~ Do stay for more, and I hope you will enjoy the later chapters too!

EMPG22HoPe: Thank you! I will try to make it stay that way throughout the story! :D

llijill: You know what? I'm pretty excited to write that part too! I'm nervous I can't deliver it as well as I want it to be done, but I'll do my best to make that scene as perfect as it can be~

JesusFreak77: IKR :'( Sadly, it had to be done.

FFF: We shall see what my brain conjures xD as of right now, I'm just going with the flow~

Tiffy: I really want Elsa to find love in the end, though I'm not sure just yet who she will be with. Han's backstory will be hinted at throughout this story, I believe :) and thank you for commenting on all my stories~ ILY :D

(and yes, I do know Tiffy irl :D)

Also, I will be starting work next week, so updates may come slower later. My working hours can end pretty late too, so I can't spend as much time on this story as I would have liked to :( BUT, I _will_ finish this story, I promise! Till then, peace~ Enjoy the holidays :)

* * *

In the next chapter, we see Hans still maintaining his façade, as he plots for the next step of his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4: First Signs

CHAPTER FOUR

Hans smiled as he skilfully balanced the tray in his left hand. Bowing down, he expertly tipped the wine into a glass, delighted that he did not spill a drop.

"You're doing great!" Vance, the head waiter, nodded in approval. "I must say—for a beginner, you've picked up the skills pretty quickly."

Hans returned the smile. "Thank you, Vance."

"At this rate, you will definitely be ready in time for the party. The Queen would be pleased!"

Hans gazed around the banquet hall. "Where is Queen Elsa anyway? I haven't seen her around in awhile."

"Ah, she's outside building snowmans with the people," Vance answered. He laughed at the bewildered expression on Hans' face. "Elsa isn't such an icy queen as outsiders may think, Fraser. Why, these days, she's been busying herself bringing life and laughter to Arendelle." He gestured out the window. "Just take a look!"

Hans looked.

He saw Elsa and Anna smiling and laughing, as a large group of children danced in a circle around five snow figures that stood in the middle. For a brief moment, he wished he was there. _They look so happy...I wish I was there. _He immediately caught himself, surprised that thought even crossed his mind. Hans attempted to brush it away, but try as he might, he could not ignore—nor deny—the warm feeling that blossomed in his heart as he watched the smiling children.

"Vance," Hans began, in a bid to take his mind of what he just saw. "Just how big will this party be?"

"Huge!" Vance exclaimed. "The whole _town _will be here. That's why we need as many helpers as we can get."

_Everyone?!_ This was better than he expected.

"Well, your training today is complete," Vance smiled. "You're free to go, Fraser."

Hans nodded. "Thank you, Vance."

* * *

Hans was pleased. He had studied the banquet hall where the food would be served, and he knew that the dance thereafter would be held in the ballroom. _Which means if I want to act, I have to act before dinner_. Unfortunately, he did not know the actual layout for that day—not that it really mattered that much.

Now for Elsa.

He recalled the quote a soldier had told him so very long ago: _Know your enemy like the palm of your hand, and victory will be guaranteed in the end. _

Vividly, (somehow, he wasn't sure why), he recalled the words Elsa had said to him just days ago. _I know what it feels like to be alone. To have lost everything that means the world to you._

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Elsa entered the castle, smiling to herself as she recalled the grateful smiles and hugs she had received from the children. _I'm really tired now—but it was all worth it. _

"Queen Elsa?" a nervous voice caught her attention.

"Yes?" Elsa turned toward the source of the voice. "Fraser! Is there something I can help you with?"

"There's…something personal I have to tell you," he chewed his lip. "Can we speak in somewhere private?"

For a moment, Elsa eyed him suspiciously, but that look quickly dissolved. "We can speak in the meeting room; no one's there at the moment."

Beckoning for Hans to follow her, they made their way down the corridors.

* * *

"What is it?" Elsa asked, once the door was shut.

"It's like this…" Hans explained. "My parents…I didn't lose them in a snowstorm." He noted the look of surprise in Elsa's eyes. "I was thrown out. I guess it was because all my older brothers were much better at making swords and weaponry than I ever was." Hans paused. "I still tried, you know. But...I couldn't be as good as them, no matter how hard I tried. When my parents died of old age, my brothers decided I had been a 'freeloader', as they called me, for long enough. Said I was more of a burden than anything else, so I had to go."

The words and emotions came more easily than he thought they would, as bitter memories came rushing back to him.

"If I remember correctly, you said you…knew what it felt like to be alone..." Hans hesitated, watching as Elsa visibly tensed. "How do you cope with it?"

There was a long silence.

"My situation and yours are…different," Elsa said finally. She walked toward the glass window, gazing out at Arendelle. "When I was young, I very nearly killed my own sister by accident. Since then, I was taught to conceal…to never reveal myself to Anna. Though I had everything…I felt like I had nothing." Elsa paused. _I can't believe I'm telling an outsider all this. _But inexplicably, she felt like she couldn't stop—not now."They day my parents…left us, I realized I _did _lose everything."

She turned to face Hans. "I don't really know how I survived those years. I guess…it was hope, and regret. Hope, that one day…I can make up to Anna all the sadness I've caused her. And regret, at having been the cause of all her misery in the first place."

"I never realized you were once all alone too_,_"Hans blurted before he could stop himself. _Huh? Where did that come from?_

Elsa stared at him, before her lips quirked up in a wry smile. "That's true."

Hans instinctively smiled back.

In that instant, he suddenly felt himself gazing beyond those sapphire eyes, into something hidden within. Horrified, Hans quickly broke off his stare and glanced down. He couldn't explain, nor believe, the strange feeling of—what was it...u_nderstanding?!_—that had surfaced in his heart just then.

_What in Arendelle's name was I _thinking_?_

His concentration broken, Hans knew it was time for a hasty retreat. "Thank you, Queen Elsa," he stammered hurriedly, dashing out of the room.

Beyond the corridors alone, he gripped his head in his fists, shaking his head vigorously. _I can't believe I just did that. This 'Fraser' personality is really taking its toll on me_, he realized. _At least I won't have to keep this up much longer._

He calmed himself down. _Think, Hans. Think... _Hans closed his eyes. _If Elsa is emotionally scarred from her past, then hurting the people she cares about could be the worst blow to her. In other words—the sweetest revenge I can take. _

Somehow, he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would at the news.

* * *

Elsa blinked, taken aback by the peculiar emotion that just overcame her. She stared at the door, unmoving, as the man rushed out of the room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_What was that? _

She couldn't explain it.

After a few long moments, Elsa sighed. _It doesn't matter. It's probably just my imagination. _Then, she too turned to leave the room.

**To be continued!**

* * *

A/N: My apologies :( I know Chapter 3 was not really well done, but in all honesty...it was just a bridge to the climax. I give you my word though, the crux of the story is coming soon~ Please stick around :)

In the next chapter, Hans finally carries out his grand scheme...


	5. Chapter 5: It is Time

CHAPTER FIVE

"KRISTOFF! YOU'RE BACK!" Anna screamed in a shrill voice, tearing out of the castle like a tornado. The guards cringed. Despite the years of training to refine her poise and appearance, Anna remained as untamed as the wind.

Kristoff laughed. "Yes, indeed. It feels great to be home!" He had barely set down his belongings before Anna flew into his arms, knocking the wind out of him. "Ouch! Careful, Anna…"

Anna giggled. "Come on, Kristoff! You're much stronger than that…" She playfully struck his nose with a slender finger.

Elsa watched them from the window in amusement. _Those two…_she shook her head fondly. _Sometimes, I can't believe Anna's my sister. _Aware of a set of feet padding gently toward her, she turned to see Vance.

"Vance, are preparations for the party ready?"

"Everything's set, my Queen," Vance smiled. "The scented candles are all in place. It's going to be a wonderful night."

Elsa smiled back. "I believe it will be. You have been working very hard these few weeks, Vance. Thank you."

Vance chuckled. "Wouldn't have been possible without your guidance and everyone's cooperation."

"You're too humble," Elsa smiled as Vance's face reddened.

A scream from outside caught her attention and she turned just in time to see Anna fling a snowball at Kristoff. _Oh, Anna…_she smiled.

Idly, she wondered where Fraser was.

A few hours before the party, Vance called for a last assembly for all the waiters for the party. "As you all know, tonight will be a very special night for Arendelle," he started, the slight tremor in his voice giving away his excitement. "Remember your stations! After Queen Elsa's speech, someone will turn down all the lights and we will begin the serving of food. Make sure the scented candles on each plate are not extinguished!"

Everyone nodded silently, barely-concealed enthusiasm radiating from their entire being. As they dispersed to make the final preparations, Hans took the chance to slink into the storeroom, gazing at the gas cylinders that were displayed before him.A mixture of excitement and nervousness bubbled in his heart. _If only they know what is coming._ He found himself absentmindedly caressing the lighter in his pocket. Swiftly, he started to flip the catch for each cylinder.

"Fraser? Fraser! Where are you?" Hans heard Vance shouting for him. Hastily, he quickly flipped the catch of the last cylinder and slipped out of the storeroom, leaving the door ajar behind him, just as Vance appeared.

"There you are! Come on, we have to serve the food soon!"

Hans nodded, trying to slow his thumping heart. "Lead the way."

With a tray of banana chocolate crepe in hand, Hans took in a deep breath and walked toward his station—beside the grand piano. He eyed the waiter that was stationed near the storeroom, feeling a twinge of pity for the man. It was unfortunate he was the unlucky sacrifice for his plan to work.

_Do I really want to do this? _The image of Elsa's solemn face suddenly surfaced in his mind. _What the—what am I thinking?! _Hans groaned, shaking his head. _I can't believe I'm second-guessing myself. This is what I waited for all these years. This is what would finally make me happy. _He swallowed the bile that had built up in his throat. _After all…there's no turning back now. _

All of a sudden, he heard the laughter and chatter die down. He froze, watching Elsa take the stage, clad in her regal ice-blue gown. A shaft of moonlight filtered in from the windows, catching her face. Despite himself, Hans found himself in awe of her beauty.

"People of Arendelle!" she spoke loudly and clearly. "Thank you for all that you have contributed to Arendelle this year. Our success and prosperity would not have been possible without all your help."

Hans was well aware of the smiles and nods all around. _Strange. I never thought anyone could come to like Elsa._Hans thought. _But then again...she isn't as cold and distant as she was before. How unfortunate she is to die this day. He pushed away the uncertainty that had __once again __crept into his heart, brushing it off as nerves. _

"The time has come once again for celebration..." Elsa paused as the crowd began to murmur in excitement. "...so without further ado, I declare the commencement of the party!"

"And let the music roll!" Anna sang with zest, grabbing Kristoff's arm and dragging him into the crowd.

All around him, the laughter and chatter of the people resumed, as 'Deck the Halls' began to play.

Just as they had practised so many times before, Hans and all the waiters withdrew the lighters from their pockets, as the lights began to dim. In that moment, he saw the last shaft of warm chandelier light catch Elsa's face, before the room went dark. It was almost prophetic. He eyed the waiter by the storeroom, as the man prepared to strike the lighter.

_It is time. _

**To be continued! **

* * *

A/N: Finally, we're getting there! Here's a comparatively short chapter because I don't want to make the story too long. After all, the most important part of the story is yet to come :) It isn't as good as I hoped it would be, but...I really hope this is good enough. I've been real busy with work and other commitments these days :(

In the next chapter, Elsa pushes the limits of her powers, but is it enough? How far is she willing to go to save the people she cares for?


End file.
